


Lucky Cat

by jars (cas_bunny)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), this is rated T for the softest innuendo you can imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_bunny/pseuds/jars
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are moving in together, and Crowley stumbles upon a gift he once gave Aziraphale while helping him pack up the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Lucky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author Event! The prompt for this round was "luck."

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called as he stacked yet another book into the box in front of him. They’d agreed this morning to pack up their respective living quarters and meet back up at noon for lunch.

“I— er— didn’t have much,” Crowley had said when he’d shown up a few short hours later, eyes downcast as he scuffed his boot into the rug in the bookshop’s entryway.

“Well aren’t I in luck?” He’d smiled kindly, tilting Crowley’s chin up for a kiss. “It would seem I may have overestimated my own packing abilities. I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d lend me a hand?”

That had brought a smile to Crowley’s face, if only to be covered by a more appropriately demonic scowl.

“Really angel? First you insist we do this the ‘human way,’ then you tell me you need my help to finish it? I do hope there’s something in it for me.”

Aziraphale had kissed him again. “Of course darling. Something very _nice_ indeed. Or, perhaps— ” he kissed him again “— something quite wicked. I do believe the choice will be entirely up to you.”

Then Aziraphale had winked, pointed the demon at the front window sills, and handed him a box, saying something about being upstairs if he needed anything.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called again. There was nothing in the shop he didn’t trust Crowley with, of course, but it had been suspiciously quiet for several minutes now.

Aziraphale tucked one last book into the box and made his way downstairs.

He found Crowley where he had left him, gaze transfixed on something in his hands, expression gone soft like someone who had just stumbled upon a stuffed animal they were fond of as a child.

“You still have this?”

Aziraphale took a step closer to see what he was holding— a porcelain cat figurine that seemed to be waving ‘hello’ while holding a golden coin. A _lucky cat_ , Crowley had called it when he had given it to him, sometime in the early 19th century.

“Of course I do, you got it for me.”

“Got you lots of things.”

“Yes, many of which I do still have… but this one was special.”

Crowley swallowed visibly. “Why?”

Aziraphale took the cat from Crowley’s hands. 

Crowley had been bringing him gifts for millennia— trinkets, teas, _books_. But this cat, Aziraphale knew, with its cartoonish expression and vibrant colors, was not something Crowley had thought he would like. It was something Crowley had wanted him to have.

“This was the first gift you gave me that was a piece of yourself, my dear.”

Crowley groaned, but not unkindly. He pulled Aziraphale close and buried his head against his neck. “You’re an insufferable sap, you know that?”

“I do,” Aziraphale agreed, carding his fingers through the demon’s hair. He bent his head to whisper in Crowley’s ear, “You love me, though.”

Crowley’s arms tightened around his middle. “I do. But Aziraphale?”

“Hmm?”

“You do know these are meant to attract customers, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with them, [lucky cats](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maneki-neko) are absolutely adorable!


End file.
